


Pequeño Sol

by LeettleS



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alfa Batman, M/M, No Smut, No hay nopor, Omega Jonathan Samuel Kent, Omega Superboy, Omegaverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeettleS/pseuds/LeettleS
Summary: "Crecerá en un ambiente cálido y seguro, en el seno de una familia donde aprenderá lo bueno de la vida, nunca sufrirá lo que él pasó porque estará ahí, resuelto y dedicado en alejar las amenazas potenciales."





	Pequeño Sol

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaa~~  
> >//<
> 
> Esta idea tenía tiempo cocinándose en mi mente, después de leer uno que otro fic SupermanxRobin y pensé que sería genial que hubiese al menos un fic con los otros dos personajes XD
> 
> La fuente de inspiración fue el nuevo actor de Batman XD
> 
> Lamento los errores.

****

 

 

 

**PEQUEÑO SOL**  por LeettleS

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

La primera vez que lo ve, entiende que el calor que se derrama dentro del pecho es, sin lugar a duda, la impronta mística. No se trata de cualquier deseo nacido del instinto salvaje, ni el producto de una nociva necesidad ... es una liberación con sabor a condena.

 

Maldito destino. Jura con todo su ser, muchas veces le sean posibles.

 

 

¿Por qué ahora?

 

 

Pregunta desesperado y asombrado, sobre todo cuando se ha resignado a ser un lobo solitario. ¿Por qué? Después de haber tropezado cientos de veces, hemos acoplado falsamente una decena más. Fue agrietado, roto y reconstruido muchas veces que ha perdido la cuenta. Ahora, colmado de cicatrices que deformaron su esencia, adopta la filosofía que solo es un instrumento justiciero desechable ...

 

Entonces, el Alfa herido resurge de la oscuridad con energías renovadas, aúlla ansioso por crear una nueva conexión ante el encuentro con las hebras místicas de creación resplandecientes ante él. Ésa fue la luz que orientó al animal dentro del murciélago.

 

Es una sensación inesperada pero agradable, le recuerda que todavía hay deseos de vivir, esperanza ... y Fe de un mejor destino.

The Batman pudo haber arregló los sentimientos, pero el Alfa es un instinto inherente que sueña y siente como todos los seres humanos de la tierra.

 

 

 

Al sostenerlo entre sus brazos, la realización de golpe con fuerza demoledora, destruyendo las dudas. Nada más importante, toda unión con seres vivos y recuerdos se tensa violentamente hasta desgarrase de su ser. Los enraizados ideales, así como las sólidas convicciones sucumben como hojas de otoño al viento.

 

El pulso se acelera ante la inminente sensación de frío vacío, su Alma ha sido arrebatada del mundo conocido y flota en el espacio de la orfandad durante un par de sospechosos, antes de ser arrastrada por una gravedad brutal en dirección a otro centro; El nuevo sol de su universo. 

 

 

Una vez que esos inocentes ojos le contemplan con interés inusual y los esponjosos labios le obsequian su primera sonrisa -reconociéndole-, puede sentir que la suciedad de los amores y pasiones pasados es lavada con brillante luz. Conoce el preciso momento en que "algo" ocurre con su esencia y sabe la causa ... ha sido activado un comando.

 

Ambos se han encontrado sin esperarlo, la benevolencia celestial que muy pocos pueden gozar, así que en lugar de cuestionar e incluso temer, podría sentirse afortunado y tan solo por un momento se permite la paz a su caos ardiente.

La pequeña estrella en sus primeros destellos de vida ha tocado tierra prometida y él, en el anuncio de su crepúsculo contemplar la constelación del final de su derivada, haciendo de esta, una reunión muy peculiar que los hace diferentes del resto, puesto que muchos nunca llegaron a conocer a su otra mitad.

 

 

_**\--Vaya, por primera vez Batman no provoca miedo**_  . -La voz de una mujer resuena débilmente.

 

_**\--Le agradas.**_  -Secunda una voz masculina, y luego deja de prestarles atención. Solo puede contemplar aquel rostro risueño. Se entrega al dulce calor que irradia el delicado cuerpo. 

 

 

Inevitable, el murciélago nada puede hacer ahora que ha visto, tocado y olfateado su hilo rojo. No podrá escapar aunque lo intente, es como querer mover un Superman con la fuerza humana, consciente e inconscientemente todo será, a partir de ese dulce momento, una preparación para el acoplamiento.

 

Será todo lo que desee y necesite. Si requiere un modelo a seguir, lo será. Si solicita una figura de seguridad, se volverá en ella.

Héroe, líder, mentor, guardián, sanador, consejero, amigo, compañero, amante. Lo que le pida ser, él se convertirá y lo que quieras, lo conseguirá. 

 

 

_**\--Su nombre es Jonathan Samuel Kent.**_  -La entusiasmada voz de Superman diluye el momento de ensueño y el pequeño le es arrebatado de sus manos sin intención alguna de arrogancia. Es solo un padre primerizo fascinado por su progenie. 

 

 

El alfa renacido quiere gruñir y atacar por la osadía de ser separado de su estrella, pero logra contenerse a tiempo, no obstante, el pequeño ojiazul rompe en llanto al saberse en otros brazos. Indefenso, le llama con urgencia y el viejo perro, aúlla en su interior con resignación. No sabe cómo entender qué se encuentra a salvo y no debe guardar temor alguno. 

 

El miedo es calmado gracias al canto de la madre, y mientras las sonrosadas manitas intentan alcanzarlo, lo reafirma, aún sin vínculo, sin la criatura kriptoniana mestiza posea una casta aún, están relacionados como el principio y el fin. 

 

 

Pacta en silencio que nada provocará daño ni dolor, porque cuidará de él hasta el último aliento e incluso más que eso. Dispondrá de un ejército de héroes para su protección y vigilia. Hará un mundo mejor para él, su bienestar está garantizado.

 

Crecerá en un ambiente cálido y seguro, en el seno de una familia donde aprenderá lo bueno de la vida, nunca sufrirá lo que pasó porque estará allí, resuelto y dedicado en alejar las amenazas potenciales. En la distancia prudente para permitir de verlo tan feliz que irradie su cálida luz a donde quiera que vaya.

 

 

_**\--Te lo aseguro, Bruce. Formarás tu propia manada, grande y orgullosa como tú.**_  -Lois, inocente de todo, suelta con voz suave sin dejar de arrullar al bebé en brazos que comienza un dormitorio, y él, solo puede asentir incómodo.

 

_**\--Debes tener un poco de Fe, B.**_   -Clark agrega, maravillado con el cachorro y su esposa, irradiando ese tipo de felicidad que busca esparcirse o compartirse con la primera cosa viviente que se encuentra porque alguien sin casta y de un planeta lejano pudo encontrar un hogar.

 

 

Es incómodo como el infierno, los padres no se han dado cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. Ellos confían en él como un mejor amigo, desconociendo lo que el destino ha preparado como si estuvieras cansado del aburrimiento para decidir armar una historia dramática.

 

 

El futuro ya les previsible; el bebé protegido por sus padres -en esos momentos- alcanzará la madurez y en la adultez será un omega. Solo que no solo pertenecerá a esa casta, en realidad será ... su omega prometido; el milagro inesperado que fuerzas superiores concedió a alguien tan jodido como él.

 

Entonces, seré odiado y repudiado por las buenas personas que hoy le han deseado felicidad; la dicha de Batman será la pena de los Kent.

 

No habrá algo más importante que Jonathan tendrá su marca. Los cachorros de la Casa Wayne nacerán de su cálido vientre haciendo resurgir de esta maravillosa forma un linaje que se creía perdido; Su manada fuerte y orgullosa está a unos años para presentarse al mundo.

 

 

**\--- & \--- **

**Author's Note:**

> Cuídense mucho para no enfermar.
> 
> ¡Gracias por Leer!
> 
> Rao.


End file.
